


///What am I?///

by Nel_Lino



Series: My_Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Talia, Asshole Jackson, Claudia Stilinski's Background, Claudia Stilinski's Death, Crazy Kate, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Hurt Derek, Isaac Lahey Feels, Jealous Derek, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Pack Building, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pre-Hale Fire, Pre-Threesome, Protective Derek, Scott McCall Urges, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, The Hale Fire, Top Isaac Lahey, isaac Lahey Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nel_Lino/pseuds/Nel_Lino
Summary: Stiles: Why haven't burnt alive? How could Derek die? Why do I care if he died?***Scott: I need you to own me, now.Isaac: turn around, little whore.***Danny: And if you want to try some more of that stuff we did, count on me.***Young Derek: come here you little superhero!Mietek: I am not a superhero, I am special human!***





	///What am I?///

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series I am working on to rewrite all seasons of Teen Wolf. This is my season two, I suggest you read the first part of this work because I slowly build the characters and plot.

“Mom?” Stiles muttered, eyes wide open looking at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes - Where the fuck am I? - he thought.

 

A younger version of his mom was sitting on the edge of a bed in a room he had never seen. He was standing on the threshold of the door, his heart racing at the view of his mom.

 

The room was pretty small, a single bed and a small wardrobe were occupying half of it, and in the other half a small desk was occupied by an old Mac, one of the first of its series that Apple had pushed on the market to compete with the personal computers. The walls of the room were covered in posters from bands, AC/DC mostly, and a couple from the Sex Pistols.

 

\- Who is this prick my mom was hanging out with? -

 

“Derek stand up, you won’t be any good to anyone if you starve yourself to death, especially not to Kate.”

 

“Leave me alone, Claudia” Derek groaned with a broken voice, lying face down at the feet of the bed.

 

Visibly, he had been crying for a while.

 

“I don’t want to come to the pack dinner, I don’t want to be part of this pack if Kate can’t”.

 

Claudia leaned down to meet the head of the teenager with a gentle hand, and stroke his hair.

 

“I know it hurts Derek, even more so if you are a 16-year-old werewolf. I promise you I will talk to Talia and Lorraine again, but I need you to stand up and come to dinner for me, if you want me to help you - she said gently, then added - you know Mieczyslaw is here, you know how he looks up to you, he admires you, he would be very sad if you did not play with him a bit tonight.”

 

Young Derek lifted his head looking at Claudia, then sat up on the floor, crossed his leg and gently rested his head on Claudia’s lap. He looked like he had spent the last hours rubbing his eyes, they were all red.

 

“Is it true what mom says about you? That you did all that for John?” Derek asked, politely, curiosity in his voice, looking for a comforting answer.

 

“Yes, Derek - said Claudia curling up her lips, her eyes a little shiny - I had lived long enough to know I had never met love before John. So I did what needed to be done, even if that meant…- she paused and sighed in both melancholy and relief - well that means I am here with you now, doesn’t it? And Mieczyslaw too, and we are a family” she finished the sentence with a big smile on her face ruffling Derek’s hair.

 

“Now get yourself cleaned up and let’s get some food in this young and beautiful teenage wolf’s stomach!” she smiled. Derek smiled back, resigned to Claudia’s kindness and headed to the bathroom.

 

“Am I dead?” Stiles asked to himself as if he expected his brain to have an answer.

 

Derek came out of the bathroom shirtless, he was a bit shorter than his adult counterpart and had a way less muscles, although he was lean and very toned. He had longer, tousled dark hair he did not really bother combing. His traits were exactly the same but he had a different light in his eyes. Although he had been crying for a while (Stiles made a note to himself - Derek can cry -), his eyes had a sparkle that was completely absent from the Derek Stiles had met. He looked somewhat less gloomy and lonely than the wretch he knew.

 

“I am not talking to Talia or Lorraine, I am going to eat and then play with Mietek” he said, and Claudia promptly responded “Deal”.

 

Derek quickly put on a tight shirt, and flexed his bicep at Claudia and said, laughing, “It’s crazy Claudia, I do just a little bit of sport and they grow incredibly quickly.”

 

Claudia rolled her eyes and, taking him under her arm to walk him to the door, said, “Oh Derek, you’re such a 16-year old werewolf!” and laughed, “Wait what is that supposed to mean?” Derek snapped back with a big smile, not really expecting a response.

 

Then both walked past Stiles, going through him as if he were a ghost.

 

“What the f..” said Stiles, turning on his feet and walking down the corridor. He had a look around the house for the first time and, unsurprisingly, realised it was the Hales’ house. The house was mostly made of wood, the ceiling had oak beams and the walls were covered with old pictures from either wolves or printed reproductions of weird creatures and plants.

 

\- Wow the furniture is really decrepit - Stiles thought to himself following the pair to the landing, from which a large staircase led to the ground floor. In front of the guard there was a very old secretary, on its flat writing surface there were two framed pictures of a very young woman with long dark hair in the arms of a very handsome man, taller than her. Stiles stopped for a second looking at them, and looked at the tall man who looked exactly like Derek, perfectly symmetrical face, small chin and bright blue eyes. They looked very happy.  

 

“There you are, brokenhearted Romeo” Stiles heard from downstairs, “Thanks Claudia from bringing this young wolfboy back to his senses” the voice added.

 

Stiles run down the stairs and saw the woman of the picture a way older, her hair as  pitch dark and long as when she was young. She was sitting at the head of the table, avoiding eye contact with Derek. A young lady with the same pitch dark hair was sprawled on an armchair, distractedly looking at a celebrity magazine and an older woman, the one who had just called Derek Romeo, was standing in front of the oven, where three big pots were clearly waiting to be served. She had incredibly white hair tucked in a quite messy bun and a few strawberry blonde stray wisps which she left free from the bun.

 

“Fucking finally asshole, I’m fine with you starving for a little human bitch but I don’t see why we should starve for that whore of a hunter.”

 

“Laura!” The women with dark and white hair choroused, while Derek, in his beta form his eyes glowing gold, took her sister by the neck and pushed her down to the floor making her growl.

 

“Oh for Christ’s sake” sputtered Claudia and, with an elegant gesture, she brought her eight fingertips together to form the point of an arrow, just before breaking the angle formed by her hands in a fraction of a second with a quick movement. The two young wolves were instantly separated by an invisible force, Derek rolled onto the armchair and fell on the floor head first, and the girl called Laura was dragged on her back and hit the entrance door with a thug.

 

“Claudia, you should not be using magic unless strictly necessary, you know it better than I do how harmful it is for your health” the older woman said, looking at Claudia worried.

 

“Oh it’s nothing Lorraine, thanks for your concern but I am happy to use it if it can save the kids’ lives - Claudia replied looking at Laura with her eyes narrowed tilting her head to the side, then added in a judgemental tone - Derek was clearly going to tear Laura’s throat open, after her incredibly kind and noble words.”  

 

“Whatevs” said Laura.

 

“Enough! Thanks Claudia and Lorraine for all you do for us, I don’t know how I would be able to handle three teenage werewolves and my brother without you two”. Said the women with black hair, visibly angry at the two kids. She had stood up from her chair when the two had started to fight, and her eyes were still red. Stiles noticed how different she looked from the picture he had just seen. The shadow in her eyes looked much like the shadow in adult Derek’s eyes, a veil of sadness hovering over the red glow of red alpha eyes.

 

“Don’t mention it, Talia, you and your pack welcomed me and my family in a very nasty period, attracting a lot of unnecessary problems on you, it’s me who has to thank you”

 

“Derek!”

 

The backdoor of the living room opened, and a child stormed in from the deck of the backyard running at young Derek with his arms open.

 

“Where is my little boy? Come here you little superhero!” Derek replied, kneeling just enough for the kid to run into his open arms, which he used to embrace the boy and take him back up in a solid fatherly grip.

 

“I am not a superhero! I am a special human, that’s what mom says! Look what I found in the garden, this stone is very powerful, when I touched it it sparkled and if I squeeze it in my hands like this - the boy squeezed the stone with both his hands hard and then tiny little gleams of light came out of the splits his fingers left open - it shines! Look mom! Look!” the little boy yelled over-excited at his prowess.

 

“Mietek leave Derek alone, and put that stone down immediately you know I don’t want you to use the sparkle without me!” Claudia scolded the young boy.

 

“Claudia, don’t worry, with all the scent-hiding and protective spells you casted around the house, no one in this world will feel his magic” John approached his wife, arching his eyebrows and reeling her to him with his arm around her waist, and kissed her then added “and neither from the in-laws’ world” and rested his forehead against hers for a second to ground her.

 

“I know John, but it’s a risk we cannot take, you know what would happen if they knew our son were one of them” Claudia replied, worry still high in her voice.

 

“We would kick their asses and send them back to where they come from” said aggressively the old woman whose name Stiles learnt was Lorraine, “now everybody sits and let’s start this pack Sunday lunch or you’ll hear me shriek”.

 

“This is going to be interesting” mumbled Stiles while following his younger self still in teenage Derek’s arms sitting next to each other. They all sat at the table and Lorraine served them a stew of meat that he recognized in a blink of an eye, it was his mom’s Bigos recipe, the one she used to make when she was feeling nostalgic of Poland.

\- God I miss this jumble of cabbage, sausages, carrot and mushrooms - he thought to himself.

 

“So here is my wife’s best plate, it looks like cooked guts, but hey guys you gotta take my word for it, it’s de-li-cious! Isn’t it Stiles?” John asked his son.

 

For a second adult Stiles mind whirled at the speed of light “what you can see me dad?”

 

“His name is Mieczyslaw, John, and since we Polish know that our names might be a bit hard to pronounce we always have a diminutive form, which is Mietek, it’s not that hard! - Claudia snapped back at her husband - so stop calling our son with that made-up name of yours otherwise I will have to make you forget it!”

 

“Ok, ok back off - sputtered John lifting his hands vertically, pretending to put a shield between himself and his wife, then looked at his son and ruffling a hand through Mietek’s hair he said - you see Mietek how your mom talks to me? That’s what you get for marrying deposed noblesse” and everybody laughed, happy.

 

\---

 

“Holy shit” uttered Scott, punching his locker. “Why are you doing this to me? Don’t I have enough shit to deal with right now? Don’t we have enough shit to deal with right now?” he added looking angrily at Jackson.

 

“I had warned you, the bite or I expose you. You should be happy that I decided to let everyone know about your other new little secret that Danny shared with me” responded Jackson with a smirk on his face “and for the records, I don’t have any shit to deal with, all the mess you created, Lydia and Stiles at the hospital, three bodies to bury and Allison’s grandpa coming to town, not my shit Scott” Jackson said and turning his back to Scott seethed “Bye”.

 

Scott felt anger slowly dawning inside of him. His inner wolf desperately wanting to take control over Scott, follow Jackson to the toilet and give him a thrashing he would remember for the rest of his life. Maybe even injure his pretty little face and leave a long deep scar across his cheek.

 

\- Anchor, I need an anchor - Scott forced his hearing around the school to look for Allison’s heartbeat and voice. For few seconds his hearing wandered around the school aimlessly, hearing bits and pieces of conversations.

 

_“Yes, he asked him to eat it! God I bet that if Stiles ever wakes up from a coma they’ll bang, Stiles is obviously gay...”_

_“Apparently the fire burnt down the house completely and Stiles managed to escape but inhaled too much smoke and...”_

_“Yes! The police found his body less than a mile away from the house, I am sure he finished the job he had started few years back but he was not...”_

_“Honestly, she deserves to be in a coma, she’s always been such a cunt to everyone, who does she think she is…”_

_“He mouthfucked him! Yes! Scott mouthfucked Danny in the showers…”_

 

His wolf was on the verge of exploding into a roar, images of blood and disemboweled bodies were popping up in his mind every millisecond.

 

\- Breathe, Scott, breathe, do it for your friends, breathe. Find Allison. Focus. Focus. Concentrate on her heartbeat -

 

With this refrain in mind, punches and elbows against the locker, head between his forearms, he concentrated and quickly scanned the school for Allison heartbeat.

 

\- Second floor, now focus on the rooms… - in few seconds Scott finally tuned in on her heartbeat, irregular and faster than usual, then sharpened his hearing and heard her sobbing. - She’s in the toilets, crying - with this thought in his mind he thrusted himself away from the locker and run towards the bathroom Allison was in.

 

“Allison, please open the door. I know you are here - Scott said - I can hear you” he whispered, embarrassedly changing the shoulder leaning against the bathroom door in order to face the wall and avoid the curious looks of the girls in the ladies bathroom.

 

“Please, the situation is hard enough with both of our best friends in a coma. Can we please talk? Please, let’s do it for them”.

 

Scott heard the sound of the locker sliding open, then Allison slowly appeared from behind the bathroom door. Her eyes were swollen and red, her hair was a mess and she had dark deep circles under her eyes.

 

“Allison…” Scott started, but found himself without words of comfort for her. He had screwed it up so bad. It was all his fault, he could not protect Lydia, he could not protect Stiles and could not tame his inner wolf marking urges.

 

She walked past him and left the bathroom, avoiding eye contacts with the girls who were cheekyly looking at the scene. Scott hesitated in front of the girls, feeling their judgemental look down on him. Then narrowed his eyes at them and muttered “Get a life” and followed Allison outside.

 

Once in the corridor he spotted her entering an empty room, and understood that she had no intention of talking to him publicly, and wanted to avoid screwing up her reputation even more and giving the their schoolmates more reason to think she was wrecked with her aunt dead, best friend in a coma and boyfriend hitting it off with gay guys. He obliged silently and followed her in.

 

“Tell me how I am supposed to go through this clusterfuck you created and not hate you Scott, because, honestly, I cannot look at you without thinking it’s all your fault” she blurted out as soon as he had closed the door.

 

“I know…” Scott murmured, misery and guilt slumping down his face and shoulders. “I am sorry for your aunt, but I couldn't let you go back inside, the house was burning. It was already too late for all of them - Scott said, looking at his feet and unable to look at her, then added lifting his head and looking at her with guilt all over his face - at least Derek got what he deserved for---” Scott’s words remained in his throat, broken, he could not continue describe what he knew had happened in the tunnel while he was holding a hysterical Allison from throwing herself back in to get her aunt’s corpse.

 

Allison’s mouth lips were twitching, and her eyes started to fill with tears.

 

“How is he?”

 

Scott felt like a gigantic stone had suddenly appeared in his stomach, and remembered his best friend was in a coma after having been raped. And he was not able to avoid either from happening. The guilt he was feeling was the most overwhelming feeling he had ever felt in his young life. In comparison to what he felt when Allison had dumped him few weeks before, this was a thousand times stronger. The totalling sense of being a complete failure seized him, a total failure as boyfriend, as best friend and as werewolf. The moment he had to live, standing in front of the house, holding the girl he loved still while he could hear his best friend getting raped by Derek had branded his mind with a burning mark.

 

He closed his eyes trying to push away the smell of burnt skin and the sound of Stiles screams. He remembered how a sudden explosion flared up the tunnel right before an agonising and ear-piercing scream had somehow caused a blast of power to propel them feets away from the entrance while the entire house combusted as if it had been soaked in crude oil. For a few seconds he remembered hearing nothing but the crackling of the flames, then he saw a human torch running on all fours outside of the tunnel and away from there.

 

Derek’s body was found during the night less than a mile away from the house, he had the time to completely heal, but he had somehow died, mysteriously, the only burnt mark on his body on the palm of his right hand. His mom had told him that the autopsy did not find anything suspicious, it looked like he had died of exhaustion, as if his heart had stopped beating after an immense fatigue. Scott figured that his alpha power did not manage to endure the healing process of a fully burnt body, but was not sure his theory was good enough, and Stiles was not there to help him figure it out.

 

“He is stable, still attached to a ventilator. The doctor says he has no brain damage but his lungs are somehow refusing to function on their own.” Scott said completely absent. Then added “we need to wait”. Allison nodded retaining all tears. She took a deep breath in, getting her bearings back , then said firmly “we cannot be seen together, my grandfather, Gerard, is in town, he seems to be the big boss of everything, now all hunters listen to him and not my dad anymore. I heard them planning to take control of the school. My mom will become the new English teacher and Gerard the principal - she paused for a second pouting her lips then continued - they are waiting for Lydia to wake up during the full moon or succumb the bite, if she survives she will incredibly powerful and totally out of control, since she’s been bitten by an alpha from the Hale’s family. Apparently the Hale dynasty is older than the Argent’s and their alphas have amassed incredible amounts of powers through generations.”

 

“Shouldn’t all that power have evaporated now that there is no Hale left alive?” Scott asked dithering, afraid of the response.

 

“That’s what I thought too, but Gerard explained that since you did not turn into an alpha when Derek died, it is Lydia who will wake up as an alpha. Apparently the alpha powers always find a progeny, a host, almost like a parasite looking for the most suitable environment where they can thrive - she paused looking at Scott with a steady gaze - that’s the metaphor that Gerard used.”

 

“Fuck” Scott sighed passing both hands through his hair, looking at the ceiling desperate for help.

 

“At least they bought it that Stiles was not in the tunnel and was asphyxiated by the smoke, which gives us an advantage over them to try find out what he actually is.”

 

“Good - Scott said relieved that at least one of their friends in a coma was not under the radar of the hunters - I will meet Deaton tonight at the clinic. He knows stuff, I need to talk to him, I need someone who I can trust”

 

“Yeah tell me about it” Allison murmured crossing her arms and looking outside the window.

 

Scott knew she was referring to what had happened with Danny, he felt ashamed and his cheeks reddened.

 

“Allison...about what you are hearing about Danny and me…- he started - it is, it is hard to exp--” Allison felt she could not hear any more of what Scott had to say and replied before he could finish “Explain? Listen Scott, I don’t care, you don’t owe me an explanation, we were not together anymore, I was not your girlfriend and obviously that was the right thing, you have all the rights of the world to go around and expl--” now Scott interrupted her and cupped her face with his hands, looking straight into her eyes.

 

“Allison, listen to me carefully. I love you. I love you with every fiber of my human being. But I am not alone anymore, I have a wolf inside of me, and apparently wolves do not play by the same rules humans do, and in a normal situation I would have an alpha who would help me control, manage and go through a pseudo normal teenage life, but hey guess what, my alpha was a psycho killer and Derek turned out to be a rapist so…” he paused to catch his breath, Allison eyes were shiny and her lips were quivering. “So I am going to stay away from you, because I love you, because I cannot afford to hurt you physically or emotionally. Just try not to hate me, because I already do it by myself enough.”

 

She did not allow a single tear to drop from her watery eyes, then nodded and gently put her hands on Scott’s and slowly removed them from her cheeks.

 

“I have to go to classes now, text me when you want me to start my shift at the hospital, goodbye Scott”.

 

\---

 

“He is going to be alright” Melissa tried to comfort John, laying a hand on his shoulder “He has been stable since he arrived, and his eyes are moving behind his eyelids, it’s a good sign, it means that his brain is awake, he is probably dreaming”

 

“What the hell was he doing there? - he pause, looking at the mirror wall between them and Stiles - Scott can you tell me what the three of you were doing there?” he pronounced the last words turning his head to Scott, eyes red and tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“We...we were...we were helping Derek and his uncle with research on the fire. Derek was convinced that Kate Argent was behind the fire and asked us to help him find proof for that…” Scott responded, hesitant.

 

“Scott, the fire happened ten years ago and all possible evidence in the house have been covered my mould and destroyed by time. Plus Derek was working with me to join the dots that led to the arsonist, we now know for sure was Kate, there’s an article on today’s newspaper - he stopped - but I take you don’t read newspaper” his tone letting through a feeling of resignation. “If you don’t want to tell me why you were there, fine, just please if he ever wakes up, be more of the friend who talks him out of his typical crazy ideas...this time he paid for all his past recklessness”. He said, a veil of accusation against Scott in his voice, which layered just on top of the mountain of guilt that had rapidly emerged inside him in the last few days.

 

“What are you going to do with Derek’s body?” Scott asked steamrolling the conversation.

 

“Well, we will wait until the doctors have sewed him up, then we will bury him next to his uncle’s bones, in the Hale’s mausoleum, where all Hales are buried.” John nodded to Melissa, who nodded back, knowing that she would be the one arranging for the body to be transported to the cemetery.

 

“How is Mrs Martin? - asked a voice from behind them - evening Sheriff”. Gerard and Allison had made their appearance in the intensive care unit corridor without making any noise.

 

“Hey, this is Gerard, my ehm...grandfather. He arrived in town few days ago for the funeral.” Allison said looking at the Sheriff and Melissa, skipping Scott.

 

“Welcome to Beacon Hills - said Melissa, lending him a hand to shake - all my condolences for your loss”

 

“Thank you. My condolences back to you all” smirked Gerard, ignoring her hand and looking through the mirror straight into Stiles’s bed.

 

Melissa retracted her hand, her brain classifying Gerard as adversary. Then went “Well actually Stiles is very stable, we are very hopeful he will up in the next few days, he has no brain or tissue dam---”

 

“I meant for Mrs Martin- cut short Gerard - mountain lions bites, especially the ones occurred in Beacon Hills, have never left anyone alive. Victims either died from the wounds or have committed horrible suicides few days later, almost as if the rabid bites of the animal had turned them against themselves” he affirmed with all the certainty of an old man who had lived 4 lives.

“Like fire, Gerard?”

 

Gerard’s face turned to Scott, vivid with anger his lips contracted. “I am not discussing fabulous guesswork with a 16-year old, impolite teenager” Gerard said, fixing his eyes on Scott, then turned to look at Melissa “it is clear that both kids here could have made use of a their other parent” he sneered, now jumping from Melissa to the Scheriff.

 

“I do certainly understand what brought you to accuse my daughter of those unspeakable acts though Sheriff, i really do. With your reputation and your name on everyone’s mouth in the region as the Sheriff with an hyperactive son jeopardizing all crime scenes, interfering with all investigations, spoiling proves and I even heard getting dangerously close to the real arsonist, Derek Hale - he paused chuckling - doesn’t look like the wisest of the buddy choices now uh, Scott? Hanging out with the bad guys - he added looking at Scott and gesturing towards Stiles - I guess there is some justice in it though, my daughter being used as scapegoat to cover for the Sheriff’s utter incompetence at parenting, and his son out of the way...guess we all pay a price in the end.”  

 

Gerard had his undivided look onto the Sheriff, challenging him to look away and subside to the insult or to lose it, and fail to demonstrate to be able to show self-control.

 

The Sheriff was frozen, his cheeks had reddened, his lips were sealed and his nostril dilated, anger unfurling inside him.

 

“Allison, dear, would you mind taking a look at Lydia, honey? I think we want to avoid any embarrassing situation here, both our families and friends have enough to go through, we don’t need to add to that - Melissa retorted showing a level of emotional intelligence that surprised Scott.

 

“S...sure” said Allison, hesitantly taking his grandfather from the elbow, reeling him back to where she was standing.

 

“Honey go home now, John and I will stay here to look over your friends and Allison will be here too in case Lydia wakes up.” Melissa told Scott. They hugged and then he left.

 

\---

 

“Hey Scott…”

 

Scott turned towards where the voice came from and saw Danny, his hands deep in his pockets, his head tucked in his shoulders.

 

“Hey Danny…” Scott felt a knot in his stomach.

 

A heavy silence fell between them.

 

“How are they?” Danny broke the silence, nodding at the entrance of the hospital that Scott had just left. “I called Allison to know when you would be at the hospital, I imagined you would want to stay close to Stiles.”

 

Scott was trying to collect his thoughts to know what to say, but his mind couldn’t elaborate the wave of emotions and images popping in his brain simultaneously. Danny had called Allison, knowing she knew what had happened between them, she probably knew that they were outside together right now, he felt sick, he had just promised her he would not hurt her.

 

“Don’t worry Scott, I told her I just came here to talk and not try to---“

 

“They’re both stable - Scott didn’t want to know what he had told Allison - the docs say they have good chances to wake up since there is no permanent damage… - he stopped, not knowing what else to say - how about you?” he added, feeling that not ending with a question would have given him an opening to talk about his conversation with Allison again.

 

“Ehm…yeah, I’m alright - he paused, trying hard to lift his eyes from his shoes to look at Scott - you know, Scott, I…I am sorry”.

 

Scott felt the knot in his stomach tighten, his wolf was longing to close the distance between them, take him into his arms, and slowly transform his sad pungent scent into the intense and humid smell of sex that bed sheets are soaked in after love.

 

“You…I…I mean…I don’t want you to think I am… - Scott’s tongue went dry, he did not know how to say what he wanted to say, what did he want to say?

 

“I know, I know, you’re not gay, you’re not into me, I get it, it’s ok, it’s not like I regret doing what I did, I will always remember it, the time when I was useful to a straight guy to experience what another man’s mouth feels like - Danny paused, trying to curl up his lips, badly faking a smile - I just wanted to say sorry for hurting you. I should have never told Jackson what happened, and he’s a been a massive dick to you…so, sorry…that’s all”. While saying this he managed to actually look into Scott’s eyes for few seconds before going back to looking at his Adidas again.

 

Scott sighed, his wolf wagging his tail, a jolt of emotions inside of him he needed to parse one at the time. Sad, he was sad, seeing Danny hurt saddened him. Plus, the thought of Danny being convinced that Scott had used him for some sort of experiment made him angry, how could he have let such an honest guy think so low of himself?

 

“I don’t want you to think that I am regretting it, Danny” Scott said firmly. Taking a step towards him. Danny looked up, and met Scott’s eyes fixed on him. Scott felt Danny’s heart beat starting to race.

 

“Jackson is a twat, I don’t know how you can be friend with him - he smiled, his cheeks forming dimples - I don’t care if the school knows what happened Danny. Part of me wanted that as much as you did.”

 

Scott felt his lower stomach contract, his core muscles heating up, his breath becoming more irregular, he understood in a blink of an eye that these were the signs of his inner wolf taking control over his human side, but slowly, leaving the time to human Scott to adapt and adjust. Scott let the wolf take over a little more, and that’s when he felt the power of his supernatural senses increase. It was a very weird sensation, his smell and hearing were for the first time stronger than usual, almost as he had shifted to his beta form.

 

“You smell nice tonight” the wolf took another step forward, his nostrils slightly opened, trying not to scare Danny with his natural predator attitude.

 

“Scott…you, you are confusing me - Danny straightened his back and made a step back - it’s…it’s Armani anyways…”

“No, not Armani - the wolf groaned, with a deep and intense voice - I mean you” the wolf was now just a step away from Danny. He could smell every single inch of his body, his brain translating all the chemosignals into emotions he could read as he could the alphabet: the warmth of arousal, a sweet sour smell of temptation and a light tinge of fear layered on top of the other two, as an instinctive shield Danny was using not to fall in the same trap as last time. At the smell of fear, the wolf retracted a little, and let Scott gain back some ground, to allow him to handle the situation.

 

Clearly Scott’s wolf cared for Danny much more than Scott would have liked to admit to himself.

 

“Danny - Scott went - I don’t know _what_ I am, and I don’t know _if_ what I am is ever going to be clear to me” Scott reached out to Danny’s right hand, taking it into his with a kind and soft grip. “But I know this, there is a part of me that is into you, like _a lot_ \- Scott looked at the ground, succumbing to the neural clusterfuck of emotions his heart was sending to his brain, blatantly unable to process - but part of me also loves Allison - he looked up again to meet Danny’s eyes and leaving his hand - I am sorry for being a mess and for having brought you into my mess.” He concluded without trying to add any explanation he knew would not be good enough to clear the air between them.

 

Danny smiled. Then his smile turned into a full grin, bearing his teeth.

 

“It’s ok Scott. I…I really appreciate what you are trying to tell me, even if it’s all confused and slightly intimidating at moments. I do not need an explanation, I went through all those questions some years ago, and came out of that period gay. I don’t expect you to start dating me or anything else. I’m happy if you just know that for anything I’m here - his grin coloured itself with an unexpected tinge of treachery - included if you decided to try some more of that stuff we did” and winked.

 

At the last words Scott’s wolf was flipping in the air with happiness, and Scott, laughing, closed the distance between them to take Danny in his arms in a big hug. “Thank you” he whispered in his ear, taking in as much as of the warm and comforting scent Danny was now emanating. He could really make use of some loving in these days.

 

\---

 

Gerard and Allison entered Lydia’s room, and found her mother Natalie asleep on the armchair.

Gerard beckoned Allison to go closer to Lydia’s bed while he standed on the threshold of the door. Allison nodded and approached Lydia’s bed with the grace of a bird, walking on air. She looked at Lydia, beautiful in her sleep - You can’t turn Lydia, please don’t turn - she thought to herself, then she gently pulled away the duvet from where she had been bitten and very slowly detached just the corner of the plaster to take a peek at the wound.

 

She startled and brought a hand to her mouth.

 

Then Gerard took her by the shoulder and silently gestured to the door.

 

“I just hope for your friend this doesn’t turn out like last time a Stilinski and a Martin meddled with the Hales” Gerard said.


End file.
